


No Reason

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Peter Quill uttered the words, "No reason this can't be fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Potential fic based on this is forthcoming, maybe.

"No reason this can't be fun." Peter dared Tony before he kissed him playfully.

"No reason this can't be fun. We're just helping each other out." Peter said before they fell into a friends with benefits relationship.

"No reason this can't be fun." Peter said as he finally took Tony out on a real date in space beneath the stars.

"No reason this can't be fun." Peter said as he got down on one knee and proposed to Tony.


End file.
